You Are
by clarabranson
Summary: It's Clara Branson's first day at Hogwarts and Severus Snape, being headmaster, is forced to sort her himself. Tempers clash and anger is boiled during the meeting of the two. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Strands of stringy black hair swayed in the breeze. Students walked in rows across the paved courtyard as Severus leaned against the wall of an open archway that had been built into the castle centuries ago. He realized how small the student population was when the stream of people ended rather early. Things were completely different this year and the parents knew it too. Snape knew that his reputation wasn't exactly perfect either. After all, he was the one who killed Albus Dumbledore. Why should those parents send their children to a place where a murderer ruled and Dementors floated about?

Clara entered the enchanted castle through the large Oak doors. The Entrance Hall was absolutely stunning. A large marble staircase loomed ahead, taking up a good chunk of space in the room. It was wide enough for numerous students and faculty to travel at once. There were numerous doorways leading to who knew what kind of places all around her.

"Well, what do you think about it so far?" Samantha asked, running up beside her.

"It is a lot bigger than the one I attended previously," Clara looked at the staircase once more.

"Well duh!" she exclaimed. "It's sad to say, but the castle looks like it is going to be really quiet this year. Not many students came back."

"This is normal size for me," Clara chuckled. "I would know people here by now, however."

"Give it time. You are the new girl. They are all going to be curious and interested in you." Samantha smiled to her friend.

"Excuse me, Miss Branson, may I see you over here for a moment," a tall, elderly looking woman called out to her from the other side of the Entrance Hall.

"I'll catch you later," she whispered to Sam and made her way over to the lady.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Branson," she began. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress, Head of House for Gryffindor, and I teach Transfiguration here at the school. I was informed that Professor-sorry, I mean Headmaster Snape would like to see you in his office. We've realized that there are no first years to sort this year."

"Oh, well that is rather sad," Clara frowned. She really was the only new person in the entire school.

"Indeed it is, but it is a dangerous time," she agreed. "Well, I will lead you there now."

Clara followed the seemingly strict woman up the Grand Staircase, up three flights of moving steps, and down the Third Floor corridor. Suits of armor and statues of questionable nature lined the walls, reminding her just how extravagant the building was. It really had a, well, magical feel about it.

The duo stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall spoke out what Clara assumed was a password, and the statue moved out of the way to reveal a moving staircase leading up a tower.

"I'm sure you can find your way from here Miss Branson. There are a few things I must attend to," she nodded her head at her and took off down the hall like a woman with a purpose.

Clara turned her attention back to the staircase, which had stopped moving since her goodbyes with McGonagall. She travelled upwards, listening to only her footsteps echo against the narrow stairwell. She could understand if someone got claustrophobic while wandering up the stairs. At the very top there was a small landing and one door. Knocking softly she waited until she received an answer to enter the office.

"Enter," a cold voice rang out.

Clara smoothed her hair and pushed the door open. She took in her entire surroundings. A pair of stairs, one on the left, the other on the right, was directly ahead of her. It led to a second story balcony that could have been anything from what she could tell. Perhaps it was his own personal quarters? Black leather couches sat in front of a roaring fire to her left and on the right bookshelves lined the wall holding books of every genre, she presumed. A desk sat on a platformed part of the floor, about 5 inches taller than the regular flooring, underneath of the balcony.

A rather stiff man sat in a leather chair behind the desk. His hair was in competition for length her own. It appeared to be black and greasy, as if he could have cared less about hygiene. He was hunched over a stack of papers, writing on one vigorously.

"Sit," he commanded.

Clara took a seat on a chair that sat in front of his large desk. He continued on whatever project he was so adamant on finishing. She took interest in his face, studying his expression and the creases in his forehead. She could tell that he had been through a lot in his life from the stress that caused the wrinkles. Not only that, but he looked as if he worked constantly without any rest.

'That poor thing!' she thought to herself. 'He must be so tired.'

Severus perked up an eyebrow, but didn't make a sound. Clara leaned back in her chair and looked out a window. The sun was going down slowly. The red, orange, yellow, and pinks blended together painting a beautiful sky. Soon that would be ending much earlier when the cold season hit.

"Children these days and their neediness…how may I assist you?" he asked, still not looking anywhere near her.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall said that you needed to see me," Clara was taken aback by his statement.

Snape finally gave her a piece of his attention, stopping writing and actually looking at her. His black eyes bore into her brown ones. "Indeed I did. You are the new girl."

The way he said new girl made her want to cringe at him. So rude this man was. Clara cocked an eyebrow and starred him in the eyes just like he had done. "Yea, I am. Got a problem with that?"

Snape's flat expression turned into a snarl. "I don't believe you will address me with that tone. I'm sure starting off the year with a week's worth of detention will be…productive?" When he said the last word he cocked an eyebrow.

Clara's mouth hung open. "Are you disgruntled?!"

"Want to make it two?" he sighed, clearly running out of patience.

"No sir. Why am I here?" she got blunt with him.

"You need to be sorted into a house," he said like he was explaining basic math to a college graduate.

"Obviously," she whispered to herself.

"Should I just sign you up for detention for the whole year? Learn to close your mouth little girl!" he growled.

Clara sat quiet for a few moments and pondered what he just said. "Well professor, the year sounds like a nice place to start. How about you add another on to it?" She smiled at her witty comeback. Ha! Another year of detention. She would be gone by then.

Snape dropped his quill. He rose up from his chair and slowly walked up to her, wrapping his heavy black cloak around himself tighter. "Miss Branson, there are a few things you are going to learn here at Hogwarts. Respect is one of them. I do not tolerate stupid dunderheads like yourself. Don't be an insufferable know it all like I usually deal with. You definitely won't like me then. So, let's start over. My name is Severus Snape and-" he was inches from her face before she giggled. "What do you find so humorous?"

"Your name," she chuckled again. "It's funny."

Snape was beyond furious. He was outraged. Severus had gripped the arm of her chair she was sitting in so hard that he had actually broke it completely off. He stood up and looked at the piece of wood in his hand. Clara cocked an eyebrow up at her new headmaster. "Angry much?"

Severus threw the splintered wood across the room at the wall. "You are testing my patience girl. If you keep this up, you won't be attending this school very long."

A low rumbling filled the silence between them. They both looked to the door to see a scraggly looking man enter. He walked with a slight limp as he made his way towards the headmaster.

"Sir, they are doing magic in the corridors! The whole lot of them! Mrs. Norris and I have a list of names of those who we could catch!" the man handed Headmaster Snape a scroll of parchment.

"Yes, well thank you Argus," he put the scroll on his desk.

"We'll get them this year!" was the last thing he said before he disappeared down the stairwell again.

"Mkay, well I was wrong. You aren't disgruntled. He is. You are just discontented with life," she turned her head up to him when she spoke.

Severus snatched the hat from a bookshelf and tossed it to her.

"Put it on." He demanded of her.

She placed the centuries old hat on her head. The material came to life, looking all around the room, turning her head when he looked.

"Ahh, a new student! Oh, but just one this year. How unusual. Nevertheless this one is extraordinary. Determined, brave, and outspoken, yet also very sly, cunning, and mouthy. What to do, what to do? No ideas of where you are going so no opinion…well, it better be Ravenclaw then!"

Snape grabbed the hat off of her head and stuck it back on the shelf he originally got it from. Clara was busy smoothing down her hair again when he turned around to her.

"Now get out." Severus growled.

"Where do I go?" she asked innocently.

"You seem to know everything. Figure it out!" said Snape coldly.

Clara nodded, not wanting to argue with him anymore, and left his office.


End file.
